Prototyping
by ChrisWorld
Summary: A young Australian woman finds a torrented game that she thinks she can play with her friends! So she prepares it for one of her friend's birthday! But everything unravels, and it turns out it is not a simple game!
1. You Pressed Start

A young lady stands in her room. Today, in fact, is the day of one of her closest friends birthday's – suffice to say she is excited. For her friends birthday she has a copy of a new game that has come out recently.

But first giving her a name wouldn't be a terrible shout.

Enter Name

'Buttsmell Arseface'

Well that's a dumb name for this adorable young woman, try again.

Enter Name Again

'Vikkie Auer'

Yes. Yes that sounds better.

Introduction

Your name is Viktoria Auer – Vikkie for short – you are 17 years of age. In the corner of your room you have a set of binoculars and a telescope – because you absolutely adore stargazing. With the help of the aforementioned items you've mapped out the night sky on your walls – much to your auntie's dismay, but she can't be too mad at you since technically you're learning. You love all your friends, and think they're the best people in the whole world. Your biggest hobby, however, is shipping.

Go into a rant about shipping

'oh my gosh shipping is the best thing ever! i love finding two people and seeing how they can care for each other and how much they could love each other!

'my biggest OTP definitely has to be my auntie and my best friend's uncle. they've never talked before, but you could see it working between them.'

Whoa there, shiela! Calm down!

You apologise immediately. You hate forcing your interests on other people; especially if they really don't like it!

It's okay! All is forgiven.

'good! i'm glad that's been cleared up!' You say with a cheerful grin spread across your youthful face.

Your computer is bleeping!

Why yes, yes it is. It is one of your good friends that you mentioned before! They are trying to get your attention on your communication app that you have on your laptop.

Answer your chum

You proceed to answer your friend on... Pesterchum? What's that? That sounds ridiculous. What's their chumhandle? What's a chumhandle? If you mean they're 'screen name', then it's just your...


	2. Why did you stop?

'because it's rupert, my bestest buddy in the whole whole world! we've been friends since we were so small!'

Answer Rupert.

You answer Rupert on your communication application.

RG began chatting with VA

RG: hey vik how are you

VA: i'm alright! how are you?

RG: yeah doing well

RG: i still havent got anything for rons birthday yet

VA: have you not? well i'm sure she won't mind. she doesn't really like birthday's anyway.

RG: yeah youre probably right

RG: did you get her anything

VA: well, duh :p i'm boss with birthday presents!

RG: that you are

VA: thanks!

RG: so what did you get her

VA: i found a torrented copy of the this game called sburb! i thought we could all play it together!

RG: oh

VA: what?

RG: i dont know if i really want to play

VA: ?

RG: personally i dont think any of us should play it

VA: why?

RG: i just have a bad feeling about it

VA: do you know anything about it?

RG: not really

RG: i just dont think anyone should play it

RG: you should try and get someone to destroy all the copies

VA: why are you that against it? it's just a game.

RG: its hard to explain i wouldnt expect you to understand

VA: well bluh then :p

RG: bluh back to you too

RG: its up to you what you do or not im just giving my two cents

VA: yeah, yeah i know. i take your two cents into consideration and place it in the wallet of bluh's :p

RG: yeah, yeah whatever

VA: the wallet of bluuuuuuuh's!

RG: alright I get it

VA: the wallET OF BLUUUUUUUUUH'S!

RG: please stop

VA: *dramatic background music involving a string quartet and a tuba begins playing*

RG: please stop

VA: THE

RG: stop

VA: WALLET

RG: im begging you

VA: OF

RG: come on

VA: ...

RG: what

VA: ...

RG: what are you doing

VA: ...

RG: bluhs

VA: ...

RG: i know what youre gonna say

VA: ...

RG: vik

VA: ...

RG: this is getting ridiculous now

VA: bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllll

RG: bluhs

VA: llllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuu

RG: bluhs bluhs bluhs

VA: uuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUU

RG: please

VA: UUUUUUUUUUHHHH

RG: are you done

VA: HHHHHHHSSSSSSSSS!

RG: you missed an apostrophe

VA: well you never use apostrophe's.

RG: just because i dont use them doesnt mean i dont know what they are

VA: (wallet of bluh's)

RG: ugh

VA: alright, well i'm going to go wish ron a happy birthday and give her my present.

RG: regardless of what I told you

VA: i told you where your suggestion went. it's pending consideration.

RG: fair enough

RG: chat later

RG: give ron my regards

VA: okaaaaay

VA, talk to RS

After having a lengthy discussion regarding the abstract concept of the Wallet of Bluh's, you go and talk to your very good friend RS. It is her seventeenth birthday today, and as was already mentioned: You have a present for her.

VA begins a yabber with RS

VA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

RS: Oh, thank you, Viktoria!

VA: hehe, call me vikkie! it's much easier to type...

RS: I'm well aware of that fact, but I'd rather call you by your full name, rather than a colloquial nickname. Learning English was hard enough for me without adding in extra words into the proverbial fray.

VA: okay. well, it was just a suggestion, you can put it in your wallet of bluh's if you so wish :p

RS: I don't think I am fully aware of this 'Wallet of Bluh's' of which you speak.

VA: it's just an in joke between me and rg :p

RS: Oh I see. So I would not understand regardless, then!

VA: no you would not :3

RS: Thank you very much for my birthday congratulations, but you messaged a little early in the morning!

VA: oh yeah! i'm sorry i forgot of the time difference :(

RS: It's no trouble at all! I'm sure what I said came out completely the wrong way than how I intended. I'm terribly sorry.

VA: oh! were you already awake?

RS: Yes I've been awake for about a half hour now! I had a wonderful dream.

VA: was it about prospit?

RS: Yes it was! My tower was close to Skaia, so I could see visions in the clouds!

VA: ooooooh! what did they say to you?

RS: Oh all kinds of exciting things! They were all really symbolic stuff, so I didn't really understand them. You were there, though! And you were dressed up in this beautiful garb.

VA: what was i doing?

RS: Flying! Without wings!

VA: that sounds so cool!

RS: You didn't look like you were having fun, however.

VA: i didn't?

RS: No. You looked like you were crying, and your mouth was wide open, like you were screaming!

VA: oh. that doesn't sound good. are the clouds on skaia always right?

RS: Well I don't usually understand them, so I can't always be sure.

VA: oh. okay. well the new outfit you mentioned and the flying sounds fun, but i don't really want to be crying and that...

RS: Well I doubt it will come true. I mean, people can't fly!

VA: that's true :3 but i have something for you!

RS: What is it?

VA: i got this copy of this game that i thought we could play together!

RS: Is the game called Sburb?

VA: yes! how did you know that?!

RS: I saw it in the clouds on Skaia!

VA: oh. so those damn clouds spoiled the surprise! :p

RS: Oh no! Don't think of it like that!

VA: i'm only joking! there was a part of me that sort of knew you'd know.

RS: Oh! Oh okay. So, how are you gonna give me a copy of Sburb?

VA: i'm probably gonna email it to you. so make sure you check your emails!

RS: Okay! I'll go check them now.

VA, do a switch around!

You cease messaging with RS, and start attaching one of your copies of the Sburb Torrent in an email to RS. It's going to take a long time to render, and the email will probably take even longer to get over to RS!

So you do a swiTCH AROUND!

VA, be RS

You are now the aforementioned RS, standing in your bedroom.

Enter name for RS

'Ron Smellypants'

Well that's wrong, and it's the completely wrong syntax to boot.

Try again.

Ronnie Selvaggio.

That's better.

Your name is Ronnie Selvaggio. As your name may imply: You are Italian. You live with your father in Rome; you have a spectacular view of the coliseum from your window.

On one side of your room is your bed, a simple single bed, a wardrobe built into the wall, and a set of shelves holding some of your most prized books (a large collection being conspiracy theories). On the other side is your expansive collection of video games, games consoles, and your super high tech gaming computer. You love games.

Ronnie, play a game while you wait for VA to finish her upload

You decide to have at at one of your newest games – so new in fact that it is still in it's original packaging! You carefully break the seal of the thin, transparent, plastic wrapping, and slide the game case out of it's prison.

Your cousin bought this today for your birthday, and you thought it's predecessor was absolutely fantastic, you hope that it doesn't fall victim to the fabled SEQUELITIS.

Tell us what the game is! You're being very secretive

'Oh no!' You exasperate with a light shock and horror to your tone. You sincerely apologise, as you did not intend to be so secretive over such a ludicrous matter.

No need to apologise! We are merely curious.

You sit down on your bed and open up the case to expose the disc of the long awaited: KITTY PRINCESS ATTACK SQUAD 2!

Examine the instruction manual.

You open the first page of the instruction manual of KPAS 2, noticing that the controls and layout of the game seem exactly the same.

This does not bother you, as the gameplay of KPAS were highly exonerated for being flawless, and why change something that works?

Put game in appropriate system.

This is a silly thought. Viktoria is sending you another new game to play with her, so why get invested in something else if you know you're going to play that?

Your computer is bleeping!

Why yes! Yes it is. Someone is messaging you on your client. You wonder who it could be?

Answer.

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: heeeeeeyy guuuuuurlll

RS: Oh, hello! I see your mockery of the English language is as alive as always!

HW: ohhhhhh shoooooosssshhhhhh, miss fussypants

RS: Oh my. Am I to be formally named as such, now?

HW: yus indeed! as princess of the land i formally decree that u r officially dub thee miss fussypants!

RS: Okay. I accept the name with much glee, and celebrate your presence as princess!

HW: y thank u, young squire! but i am here 2 tell u something

RS: What is it?

HW: i am 2 wish u, miss fussypants...

RS: I am intrigued!

HW: HAPPY BUFFDEH!

RS: What is a buffdeh?

HW: oh. i forgot english is ur second language

RS: Isn't it your second language as well?

HW: shooooooossshhhhh

RS: Thank you very much for the birthday elations!

HW: it is noooooo problem ma ladeh!

HW: do u have any plans today?

RS: Well Viktoria is in the process of sending me a copy of this new game that has come out recently!

HW: oooooooohhh! what's the game called?!

RS: Sburb.

HW: I'M GONNA ASK VIK IF SHE WILL GIMME A COPEH!

HW: WAIT HERE!

RS: Okay!

HW: SHE SAID I CAN PLAY HOLY FUCK!

RS: Oh that's good!

HW: heheeeee u knew all of us were going 2 play anyway, didn't yaaa?

RS: I must admit, I did see from Skaia a while back that all four of us will play.

HW: 4? so even rg will play?

RS: Yes, indeed! But I don't know how much of a good time we will have yet.

HW: how do u mean?

RS: Well, I saw from a cloud recently that Viktoria was flying in some fantastic garb, but she was crying.

HW: errrrr nerrrr... why was she crying?

RS: I don't know. The clouds didn't tell me anything else.

HW: well i hope that never happens! i don't want vik being all sad and stuff

RS: Oh!

HW: whaaaaat?!

RS: I've received the email from Viktoria! It has the copy of Sburb in it!

RS: I'm going to have to talk with her now so I can know what to do. Thank you so much for the birthday elations, I will talk to you later!

Prepare to install game by discussing what to do with Viktoria.

Though you do very much enjoy HW's company, you do shudder every time she responds with a 'u', instead of 'you'. You loath bad Grammar, Punctuation, and Spelling (or GPS, as you so ingeniously coined).

But enough of your obsessions! You need to talk with Viktoria in order to know what to do with the Sburb torrent you received from her-

BUT YOU ARE RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY A SUDDEN PERSPECTIVE CHANGE!


	3. RS, be someone else

Why do you insist with the secretive names? RS, VA, RG, HW? We know roughly 75% of the overall names, so why with the codenames?

But this does not matter to you any longer, because you are now someone else.

Enter Name for the someone else

'Sugarcoated Elderflower.'

Surprisingly, you really like this name, and it fits in with the acronym that was created by the 'someone else'. So you will stuck with it.

Give more details on self

No. No you're alright.

Do something

Like what? You ask, partially mockingly.

We really don't care, this is getting boring now

Well, then get bored. You say. I'm not your perfuming monkey.

So should we become someone else?

You can do. I don't know why you're asking me, though, since it's your choice and all.

Well then, can you tell us your name?

My name is Sugarcoated Elderflower. I thought I already explained this? You say.

Please can you tell us your actual name?

Well... since you asked so nicely.

Your name is Lukas Roy. You are standing in your bedroom filled with a pile of your half finished ideas for comics, screenplays, stories, etc. Most of which have a centralising theme of DRAGONS because they are the best thing ever – or should you say, the BEAST thing ever! Haha pun.

Littered around the rest of your room are multiple canvases of ANIMAL PICTURES because they all look so cute, and each one is a work of art. You made sure to very carefully take each one to your room, and then never hang it up because reasons.

You live with your grandmother, who is currently out shopping, in the middle of Ontario, Canada. However, your grandmother does enjoy quite a bit of practical japery, which is something you completely loath – one of the biggest loathes being the fact that she loves MIMES and everything about MIMICRY. It's just so stupid.

Your computer is making the appropriate noises!

Why yes, yes it is. You go and see what your computer is doing, it seems rather excited by something.

Answer the person on your chat client.

RG began chatting with LR

RG: hey L

LR: hey kifht

LR: *light

RG: i am light yagami and i really dont own the death note

RG: dont arrest me thats so rude

LR: no insteaf i wil hancufff yoi to me

RG: hold on i just about got that

LR: typig is hard

RG: maybe you shouldnt type so fast then

LR: how do you kniw i tyoe fst?

LR: wati no leme gues

LR: NIGHHTMRES

LR: the soopyk kind

RG: holy fuck youre getting worse as this conversation goes on

RG: why do you find it so difficult to type anyhow

LR: becuz yoi stoops thats why

RG: i assume you mean stupid

LR: why ask if yo knwo

LR: wyh ddi yop messhe me anywau

RG: just wondering if vik has talked to you about sburb yet

LR: is sbrb thar nwe gaem

RG: yeah its only just come out and vik already managed to get a torrent of it

RG: what do you know about it

LR: nt alot

LR: inst it like sims?

RG: i dont know a lot about it either i just have a bad feeling about it

LR: wht she diong eith it

RG: shes gonna give it to rs as a present for her birthday

LR: oh yeha its her burfgdag todau isnt it

RG: well for you its tomorrow since you're still in Canada and stuff

RG: isnt it the middle of the night for you

LR: yeah

LR: i dnt acualy knw were my gran is

RG: late night shopping again

LR: its grtig more commpn

RG: maybe she needs professional help

LR: shed nrver except it

RG: accept

LR: fck yoo

LR: its kida sda wtchig her spral into dimesia

RG: i can only speculate

LR: fck yoy ans yur ded famiky where taking abut me now

RG: i wasnt looking for sympathy i was trying to empathise with you dickweed

LR: trrefuxker

RG: dgosooker

LR: wel thsis has bene fun but i gota prepae for a swtcharund

RG: you say the weirdest things sometimes

LR: yo jst jelly

RG: i wouldnt know what of

LR: nce chattig with ya

LR: spaek late

LR, prepare for a swtcharund

You can never prepare for one, you begin by saying, they simply hap-


	4. Rudely interrupt LR

VA begin a yabber with RS

VA: did you get the game?!

RS: I did! I am very excited as well!

VA: did you do any research while you were waiting for the email to send over?

RS: No I was talking with our peppy Polish pal.

VA: oh yeah, she said she had been talking with you. she wants to join the game too!

RS: Yes! You said she could, didn't you?

VA: yeah :3 she's going to be your server player

RS: I'm afraid you have lost me.

VA: that's fine! how it's going to work, is you're going to open the file I sent you and install it into your computer (and I'm hoping since you have an awesome computer, it shouldn't take too long!)

RS: I've just installed it! :)

VA: brilliant! now run the program

RS: Okay, now what?

VA: you should be able to see me

RS: Oh, is that you? I was wondering what I was looking at.

VA: that's great! that means you're now my server player, and i'm your client player!

RS: Oh my! What does any of this mean, though?

VA: it means that you can do stuff to my house! with the cursor, you should be able to click things that are in the window. try and find something called the cruxtruder

RS: Okay, I found it. What do I do with it?

VA: see if you can drag it into my room

RS: There isn't space.

VA: oh butts. see at the top of the screen it has that little bar with a jewel next to it?

RS: Yes I see that. Ooh!

VA: what is it?

RS: I found this weird card thing with a cylinder printed on it!

VA: oh that's good! we need that to continue!

RS: Okay. What should I do with it?

VA: leave it for now, we have to get a punch designix first

RS: You're saying so many words that I really don't understand.

VA: it's fine! i know what i mean.

RS: That's good, then. Oh! I found a punch designx!

VA: okaaaay :p but we need you to deploy the cruxtruder first!

RS: Okay! Sorry, it's just so exciting!

VA: haha, it's no problem! use the cursor and drag away from one of the outside walls.

RS: What will that do?

VA: do it and see!

VA, observe cursor make space in room

You observe the red cursor move about your room and through a wall. Suddenly, the room is extended drastically, giving enough space for what you need!

VA, continue the yabber

VA: alright! that must have used some build grist, which is fine. we needed you to do that.

RS: I haven't broken your house, have it?!

VA: no no! i don't think my auntie will be too thrilled by the extension, but you haven't broken anything :p

VA: in the space that you made, I need you to deploy the cruxtruder.

RS: Okay, done that. My, that took a lot of space up.

VA: fab! alright, while i make some space for a totem lathe, and a punch designix in my living room, you deploy an alchemiter in my backyard.

RS: Back garden.

VA: shooooooooosh! :p

RS, deploy Alchemiter in back garden.

You deploy the large device in Viktoria's back garden. How you wish you had space for a garden, you've read so much on gardening, and wish you could put your knowledge into practise.

VA, clear space in your living room.

You perform the greatest LASS SCAMPER you can muster, and push all your furniture in your living room to one side to make space for the new devices that are about to be deployed.

Your auntie is in her study, working on a new horror novel for young adults. Her last novel did outrageously well, and you would love to read it to support her, but it is about spiders; and you just LOATHE spiders.

Hopefully she won't notice you moving the furniture about, as you would rather not have to explain to her what you are doing.

VA, continue with chat on your smartphone

VA begins a yabber with RS

VA: okay! i made space in my living room. deploy the punch designix and the totem lathe!

RS: Okay! Will your Auntie mind that all these new things are happening in your house?

VA: i don't think she'll be thrilled, so that's why we're working fast!

RS: Okay. I'm deploying the items now!

RS, deploy items

You place the items down in the space that Viktoria made. It is rather uneventful.

Oh, but where has Viktoria gone?

RS, follow VA

You find her in her room, observing the Cruxtruder.

RS, begin talking with VA

RS ha cominciato messaggistica VA

RS: What's wrong? What are you looking at?

VA: i'm just trying to think of how we can open the cruxtruder.

RS: Open it? What do you mean?

VA: we have to pop the top of the cruxtruder by hitting with something really hard. funnily enough i don't think my hand will be able to hit it hard enough.

RS: Why do we need it open?

VA: to advance.

RS: Is there not another reason? Is there no story behind this game?

VA: well it's like sims, and with sims you make the story yourself.

RS: This is true. Maybe I can drop something on top of the pod?

VA: oh yeah! but drop something on it that isn't too important.

RS: Okay. What isn't too important?

VA: errrmmmmmm... well, something that wouldn't break is probably closer to what i meant.

RS: What are you rummaging for under your bed?

VA: this! drop this on the cruxtruder.

RS: What is it?

VA: a big book. that's all you really need to know.

RS: Okay. How do I pick it up?

VA: i'd imagine you click, hold, and drag.

RS: Okay! I'll do that now :)


	5. S RS, open Cruxtruder

With the tiny click of a button, and the slight drag of a mouse, a large book, riddled with stray pieces of paper flies across the room of a young Australian woman, propelled onto the top of a cylindrical tube.

A shot of light illuminates the room, and a ball of flashing maroon replaces it. The thick book falls into the ball, and a second flash illuminates the room.

It is then that a countdown begins, ticking down from 6:57. A spec can be seen in the afternoon sky, and only a few can see it.

Instructions fly across the waves of the internet, two girls of differing backgrounds sharing a special experience in creating something new, while losing something old.

A brown cylinder is held. A card is punched. A totem is carved. A fruit is made.

A meteor crashes through the stratosphere. Some panic if made. A bite is taken. And a timer counts down to zero.


	6. RG, sleep

You are now RG, and you are currently sleeping.

Your dream is very abstract, as usual, and is absolutely terrifying; also as usual.

A man in black waves his hands and planets move and crash into each other.

A world of blue is shattered, never to be seen again.

A battle between two cause the death of countless innocent lives.

A girl in khaki coloured clothes is ripped apart.

And there are tears streaming down too many faces.

RG, wake up

You wake up from your slumber in a start.

You are in your living room and the television is on, the 24 hour news channel is playing.

RG, observe news

You ignore the fact that you are in desperate need of a brief character description, and observe the local news blaring away on the television in your front room.

Your attention is taken away momentarily by a friend messaging you.

RG, be messaged at by HW

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: heeeeyyyy guuuuuuuurlll

HW: whooopsies, I mean: heeeey guuuuyyy

RG: hey hel whats up

HW: just thought I'd chat :3 trying 2 pass some time

HW: wuu2?

RG: just watching the news

HW: bluuuuh ur so boriiing...

RG: why am i boring for watching the news

HW: becuz u r

RG: am i not allowed to keep up with current events

HW: uhhhhhhhhhh

HW: the news is 4 grownups, and last time I checked señor bluhpants, u r not

HW: u should b watching cartooooooons

RG: but i dont like cartoons

HW: fucking slander

RG: people are entitled to different opinions

HW: bluuuuh don't give me that

HW: hella yeah ppl r entitled 2 different opinions and whatevs

HW: but u need to make the most of ur childhood becuz u don't have long b4 it's done and u get forced to act maturerer

HW: but bitch plz that's not happening 2 me

RG: well everyone has to grow up at some point

HW: not meeeee! I'm gonna stay young 4evaaaaa

RG: youll think differently soon

HW: I don't thiiiiiink sooooooo

RG: wait fuck

HW: what is it?

RG: PERTH HAS BEEN LEVELLED!

HW: Perth?! Isn't that where vikkie is?!

RG: FUCK!

HW: rup? Rupert? r u still there?!

News Anchor Abby, talk about stuff

'Breaking News: There has been a catastrophe in Perth, a large meteor of unknown origin has crashed down and completely levelled the city.

'More as this develops.'

RG, completely flip the shit out

You proceed to flip the shit out, and you start raving about your front room in a panicked fashion. Maybe you should talk to someone? That wouldn't be the worst idea in the world.

RG, talk to RS

RG began chatting with RS

RG: WHAT THE FUCK?!

RS: What is it?

RG: DON'T YOU FUCK! YOU FUCKING KNOW! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

RS: I'm sorry, I don't believe I know what you're talking about. Maybe calming down wouldn't be a terrible idea.

RG: RIGHT! I'M GONNa fucking calm down

RG: wheres vik

RS: In her house, I can see her right now.

RG: dont you fuck with me

RG: perth is gone she cant be in her house

RS: Perth is gone? How can that be?

RS: Hold on.

RS: Viktoria's house!

RG: what happened to it

RS: It's somewhere else!

RG: what do you mean its somewhere else

RS: Well honestly, what could it mean, hmm Rupert?!

RS: Viktoria's house is not where it was a mere few moments ago! It is in an entirely different place!

RG: is she playing sburb

RS: We both are. I am acting as her Server Client, though I don't fully understand what that means as of yet. As far as I can determine: I move things about with my red cursor, in order to help her with something.

RG: that last part was so important thanks I really needed to know that

RS: Viktoria is fine! She's presently observing the world she has entered!

RS: You could probably talk to her yourself, considering how fine she is.

RG: yeah im gonna do that

RG, talk with VA

RG begins chatting with VA

RG: vik thank fuck youre okay

VA: rupert!

VA: wait... why wouldn't i be okay?

RG: you entered sburb didnt you

VA: well... well yes. ron acted as my server client. i know you told me not to, but the world looks amazing now!

VA: i have no idea where i am though. i took a bite out of this berry, and then i was here

RG: when is ron going to enter into the session

VA: how do you know stuff like that?

RG: you know how

VA: the nightmares?

RG: when is ron entering

VA: i don't know. why is it important?

RG: well i was hoping that you would take my advice and just not enter but that isnt the case

RG: so all of us involved need to get in as soon as possible

VA: who's involved?

RG: with the addition of you and ron

RG: hel and me

VA: you're going to play?

RG: i was always going to

RG: i was just trying to avoid it for as long as possible

VA: why?

RG: because this game brings on the destruction of the world

RG: and i want to save everyone but we have to safe who we can

RG: and who we can isnt a whole lot

VA: the world is being destroyed?!

RG: yeah

VA: oh my god! this is all my fault!

RG: no dont blame yourself

RG: this was always meant to happen

VA: what do you mean 'meant'?

RG: you were destined to enter sburb and lead our session

RG: i knew that it would happen i just didnt know when

VA: can you see the clouds on skaia too?

RG: im not a prospitian dreamer

RG: and as it is im not awake yet

VA: awake? what do you mean?

RG: each sburb player has a dream self and that dream self is apparent even before they enter

RG: in the game session there are two worlds which represent light and dark

RG: the light world is prospit and is closest to skaia

RG: ron is on that one and she has already woken up hence why she can see stuff on skaias clouds

VA: how do you know this much?

RG: i always have nightmares and it was only recently that i discovered that the nightmares only told me bad things that were going to happen

RG: so in a way they tell me the future like skaian clouds would do

RG: its just what i know is all the bad things

VA: have you see anything about me crying?

RG: ive seen a lot i cant take in all the information

VA: oh crap!

RG: what is it

RG: vik

RG: VIK?!

RG, talk with RS again

RG begins chatting with RS

RG: WHAT HAPPENED TO VIK?!

RS: She's running away from some imps!

RS: I can't talk I have to help!

RG, do a switcharound

Before you can get anymore panicked by all of these shenanigans, you partake in a switcHAROUND!

RG, be HW

You are now the fifth person. You have been talked to, but yet to be introduced. Perhaps entering a name wouldn't be a terrible idea for a first impression.

Enter Name

'Hideous Widow'.

Well now that's just rude.

Enter Name Again

'Helena Walczak'

That's better. That's a nice name for a perfectly peppy Polish young woman.

Look around your room

You observe your room.

You have a love of MONARCHY'S, and you absolutely love the British Monarchy! A new baby has been announced by Prince William and Princess Kate, and you are so excited for the birth!

You love PRINCESS' and everything about them. You have many clothes to dress up in, but none of them are DRESSES, as you absolutely LOATHE dresses. Princess' can look beautiful and majestic even when wearing a suit; some traditions need to be stomped away.

But one tradition that must stay the for the rest of the world is the recipe for Red Velvet Cupcakes, as any variation upon them tastes like FISH, and you hate fish. CAKE on the other hand is probably the thing you love more than anything in the world. You can't bake, however, but you like looking at the different recipes in cooking books.

You live with your parents in a suburban area of Warsaw, but they are on holiday in Mallorca, so you have the house to yourself.

Open one of your cookbooks

You open one of your cookbooks and flick through the pages, mainly looking at the pictures of the cakes. This is one of your favourite books, as the cakes all look very appetising.

Realise something more important

You realise something more important than merely looking through cookbooks at reasonably early in the morning: It is one of your closest friends' birthday!

You have to wish her a Happy Birthday! You go over to your laptop.

Message RS

This is a conversation you've read already.

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: heeeeeeyy guuuuuurlll

RS: Oh, hello! I see your mockery of the English language is as alive as always!

HW: ohhhhhh shoooooosssshhhhhh, miss fussypants

RS: Oh my. Am I to be formally named as such, now?

HW: yus indeed! as princess of the land i formally decree that u r officially dub thee miss fussypants!

RS: Okay. I accept the name with much glee, and celebrate your presence as Princess!

HW: y thank u, young squire! but i am here 2 tell u something

RS: What is it?

HW: i am 2 wish u, miss fussypants...

RS: I am intrigued!

HW: HAPPY BUFFDEH!

RS: What is a buffdeh?

HW: oh. i forgot english is ur second language

RS: Isn't it your second language as well?

HW: shooooooossshhhhh

RS: Thank you very much for the birthday elations!

HW: it is noooooo problem ma ladeh!

HW: do u have any plans today?

RS: Well Viktoria is in the process of sending me a copy of this new game that has come out recently!

HW: oooooooohhh! what's the game called?!

RS: Sburb.

HW: I'M GONNA ASK VIK IF SHE WILL GIMME A COPEH!

HW: WAIT HERE!

Message VA, quickly!

After hearing the important news of this new game, you have to message VA and beg her to let you play!

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: VIIIKKTOOOOORRIIIIIAAAAAAA

VA: oh, hey helena! what's up?

HW: I HEARD SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT!

VA: and whatever could that be?

HW: NEW GAAAAME!

VA: oh! you mean sburb?

HW: I DO INDEEEEEED!

VA: yeah of course you can play! i was gonna ask you after i got started with ronnie in any case :3

HW: I FUCKING LOVE YOOOOOOU!

HW: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

VA: haha, it's okay :3

Continue your conversation with RS

This is a conversation you've again read already.

RS: Okay!

HW: SHE SAID I CAN PLAY HOLY FUCK!

RS: Oh that's good!

HW: heheeeee u knew all of us were going 2 play anyway, didn't yaaa?

RS: I must admit, I did see from Skaia a while back that all four of us will play.

HW: 4? so even rg will play?

RS: Yes, indeed! But I don't know how much of a good time we will have yet.

HW: how do u mean?

RS: Well, I saw from a cloud recently that Viktoria was flying in some fantastic garb, but she was crying.

HW: errrrr nerrrr... y was she crying?

RS: I don't know. The clouds didn't tell me anything else.

HW: well i hope that never happens! i don't want vik being all sad and stuff

RS: Oh!

HW: whaaaaat?!

RS: I've received the email from Viktoria! It has the copy of Sburb in it!

RS: I'm going to have to talk with her now so I can know what to do. Thank you so much for the birthday elations, I will talk to you later!

Potter about

You now have some time to potter about and do nothing while you wait for Vikkie to sort out whatever she needs to do in Sburb. You are very excited to play the game, as you love playing games with friends.

You wonder what your other friends are doing.

HW, talk with RG

This is conversation you have read already.

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: heeeeyyyy guuuuuuuurlll

HW: whooopsies, I mean: heeeey guuuuyyy

RG: hey hel whats up

HW: just thought I'd chat :3 trying 2 pass some time

HW: wuu2?

RG: just watching the news

HW: bluuuuh ur so boriiing...

RG: why am i boring for watching the news

HW: becuz u r

RG: am i not allowed to keep up with current events

HW: uhhhhhhhhhh

HW: the news is 4 grownups, and last time I checked señor bluhpants, u r not

HW: u should b watching cartooooooons

RG: but i dont like cartoons

HW: fucking slander

RG: people are entitled to different opinions

HW: bluuuuh don't give me that

HW: hella yeah ppl r entitled 2 different opinions and whatevs

HW: but u need to make the most of ur childhood becuz u don't have long b4 it's done and u get forced to act maturerer

HW: but bitch plz that's not happening 2 me

RG: well everyone has to grow up at some point

HW: not meeeee! I'm gonna stay young 4evaaaaa

RG: youll think differently soon

HW: I don't thiiiiiink sooooooo

RG: wait fuck

HW: what is it?

RG: PERTH HAS BEEN LEVELLED!

HW: Perth?! Isn't that where vikkie is?!

RG: FUCK!

HW: rup? Rupert? r u still there?!

Ponder recent findings

You ponder the recent findings of what RG told you. He must be wrong.

You open up your web browser and check a local news website. Nothing comes up. You refresh. The first story is something about a meteor crashing into Perth and destroying it!

Be chatted at

RS ha cominciato messaggistica HW

RS: Helena! I need your help!

HW: whaaat is it?

RS: I need you to help me enter Sburb!

RS wysłał Ci plik

HW: do I open this?

RS: Install it into your laptop and launch it. Please hurry!

HW: k k

HW: it's just installing. y do I need 2 do this fast?

RS: You have to get me in the game fast! There's only a limited time before the worst happens!

HW: wait wait wait

RS: There's no time for waiting!

HW: no no, this one is important

HW: what's happening with vikkie?

RS: She's fine, she's in the game session. The next thing you have to do is get me in!

HW: k it's installed! i'll open it


	7. LR, be talked at

Lucas, are you there?

LR: I'm here. What's wrong?

Some of your friends have entered Sburb. Are you ready to enter yet?

LR: No I'm not ready. I know exactly when I'm going to enter.

Does anyone know you're going to enter?

LR: Not that I know of. Rupert hasn't said anything.

Which one is Rupert? The one awake on Prospit?

LR: No that's Ronnie. Rupert is the one with the nightmares.

Oh. He does a lot in your adventure. I'm very excited to see it through alongside you.

VA, be in game

You are now VA, and you have just entered your game of Sburb.

Haha jokes, no. We're being someone else.

VA, be someone else

You are now someone else.

Introduce yourself

Your name is Bereaving Quatuoroyal.

You are walking through a barren land of sand, or dust, or ash. You hadn't given it much thought. You don't really care that much.

You don't even know where you're going. Your ship ran out of fuel and you had to partake in a crash landing, so you're still recovering from that.

You spy a large contraption

You do indeed. Maybe you should go and observe it?

Observe the machine

You observe the machine.

It is a large computer with an even larger screen. There is a standard qwerty keyboard at the front of it and on the far right of the keyboard there is an odd '==' looking button.

Press the odd button

This achieves nothing.

Press another button

You press the spacebar on the keyboard, and the screen loads.

It shows a very familiar young girl, scampering about her house. She is doing some very strange things, but every now and then she stops to look on a device in her hand.

You watch her for a bit

She is slightly interesting, but she seems busy.

There is a flash of light, and she appears to be somewhere else! How strange. Her world is dark, but strangely bright. It is a very different environment than what you are used to.

The girl appears to be having some trouble

Indeed she is. She appears to be struggling with some shape shifting imps-... Oh, but she is okay now.

See if you can communicate with her

You type on the keyboard, which seems to be directly correlated with the screen. It looks like you can communicate with the familiar girl.

Hello.

You are now VA, for real this time, and you hear a faint hello. You look around to see who may have said it, but it seems that no-one did; or perhaps they are just too far away.

Can you hear me?

Yes. Yes you can. You wonder who is speaking to you; but you also wonder if anyone is actually speaking to you.

What are you doing?

Hiding from strange creatures that wanted to attack you for some reason. Luckily you found an axe, so you were able to defend yourself.

Why not try felling the rest of the creatures?

You suppose you could try that. But to what end?

Stop talking on your handheld device and listen to me.

Shut up! You're trying to concentrate on one thing at a time.

What are you doing?

You're talking to RS. She says she found some information about the creatures, and their properties.

What are you doing now?

You're following RS's advice and destroying these 'imps' to gather their 'grist'.

What is 'grist'?

Abstract function of the game used to create items from other items.

What are you doing now?

Using the Cruxite extruded from the Cruxtruder in the Totem Lathe in order to create physical reproductions of an item you want to create.

How are you doing that?

The Punch Designix scans two items you want to use and punches specific holes onto a piece of card it extrudes. You take the card to the Totem Lathe along with a piece of Cruxite in order to get it carved to a particular shape.

You take the now carved Cruxite to the Alchemiter, which scans the Cruxite Totem and, upon the expense of grist, creates a new item from the combination of the old ones.

What did you create?

You created the Stabby Slicer. With the combination of a large kitchen knife you found and the axe you have, you create a brand new weapon. One end is your original axe, but on the other end – instead of the base of a handle – is a sharp knife!

You could have just created this using some gaffer tape instead of spending 10 build grist creating it, but this way does seem more efficient.

Maybe you could combine the Stabby Slicer with itself?

You guess you could try. Doing as such, you create the Splicer Slicer. It looks more like a mace than an axe, since axe heads protrude from most sides of the tip. At the base there is a double edged knife in the similar style of the knife you used to create the Stabby Slicer.

Go and defeat the imps that are terrorising your homestead.

You were gonna do that anyway, you didn't have to say, really.


	8. HW, install Sburb

As instructed by RS, you are now installing your copy of the game: Sburb. You are a little worried about VA – and you don't really understand what RS means by 'entered the game session', but you trust her.

The game is really taking its sweet time to install, maybe you should read up on it to pass some time.

HW, be future HW

You are now HW in the future, in your game session. A lot of shit has happened, and you can't really be bothered to talk about it all since there was so much.

You're flying through space with some hella rad pyjamas, and you're writing in your computer.

'k, so we gonna try b formal in all this foshiznizz, so i gonna try type like rs.

'You've downloaded the game and about to install it. I'd say don't do it, but if you don't then some other sap will and then that'll cause a doomed timeline to occur and it will just end up looping back around if there's a time player, so just do it since you're gonna have to do it anyway and you'll just avoid a bitch ton of time shenanigans.

'First thing your bitch ass is gonna need to do is for the server client to go into their inventory. From there, deploy your Cruxtruder and get that thing open by booping the top with something heavy – maybe get your server client to do it with something heavy since their click click is stronger than your muscles.

'Miss Lifey says that each game must have a different set up, since hers was apparently different at the start than how ours was, so this is probably gonna vary:

'You got a glowy thing now, good for you. Now what you have to do is put something in it. I heard from someone that anything to do with frogs is a good idea, since it helps you later on in the journey, but I don't know how true to fact that is. Either way, you gotta do this before you enter the game otherwise you can fuck yourself over later on.

'The next thing you gotta do is deploy three other items, the Totem Lathe, the Alchemiter, and the Punch Designix. These are all free, so that's fun.

'The next bit is a bit complicated, so I'm gonna try go through it as best as I can:

'Once you've opened the Cruxtruder, get a Cruxite Totem from it (this changes colour dependent on the person) and put it in the Totem Lathe.

'Then you gotta deploy the card thing from the server client inventory and put it in the designated slot on the Punch Designix and it'll punch the card.

'Then take the punched card to the Totem Lathe and put in the slot that fits it. Then put the Cruxite Totem in little winch thing and then the machine will carve it.

'Yay good for you you've got a carved Totem. Take that bitch to the Alchemiter and put it on the smaller surface.

'An item should deploy on the larger surface and this entirely depends per person so you gotta do whatever you think is right for it – if it's food, eat that bitch, if it's a bottle, break apart that bitch, etc.

'Now you're in the game. The process you did to make that item, you can do kinda the same thing to make item combinations. It's pretty straightforward, so you should be able to figure it out yourself.'

Future HW, be chatted at

MG began chatting with HW

MG: where are you?!

HW: i'm fricking trying, woman! do u have any idea how hard it is to fly cross paradox space?

HW: can u not do anything?

MG: i've done all i can, but i'm only a seer!

HW: stupid passive class

MG: you moaning doesn't help our situation!

HW: can vik not do anything?

MG: she flew off of skaia the second we looked away!

HW: i'll try catch her when i come past

MG: i don't know if you'll get a chance. he's still there.

HW: o crap! now i have to super hurry!

Future HW, be Present HW

You have now leaped through back time and are back to being Present HW.

The copy of Sburb you have has finished downloading, so that's good. You go ahead and open the programme to install it.


	9. S HW, install Sburb

The game disc whurs in your laptop's c-drive. Pretty patterns fly across your screen as a loading bar counts up to 100%.

Urgency tackles your friend over and causes her to inform you of a meteor on course for Rome – you think it's nonsense, but humour her nonetheless.

The game has installed and you open it to a view of your friends room. You have control of a large, dark green cursor in the shape of a partially disassembled house – your friend explains that she can see it as well.

You follow the guide you found and deploy the necessary items in the space around your friends house. You open the top of the Cruxtruder to expose a white, glowing orb. A timer counts down from 66:10.

Your friend seems to know what she's doing, as she runs around her apartment with the necessary items in hand. She throws a wizard's hat into the ball and it flashes a white light. You try to angle the camera so you can look up to the sky, but to no avail, your sole view is of the apartment.

You try to keep up with all that your friend is doing, but she isn't responding on her chat client. You watch as she creates an item in the Alchemiter: a watermelon sized Gooseberry.

She takes a bite, and a flash of light wipes over your screen.


	10. Be someone else

You are now someone else.

That's a bit vague, do you not have anything else to say on the matter?

You do. But you're a little busy skulking behind someone in an arid, sandy wasteland. So descriptions aren't at the top of your lists today.

Who are you skulking behind?

Some white carapician. She says she'll help you find your friend, but you are going the other way to where the ship you were on before meeting her.

She mentioned some kind of equipment, but you didn't pay too much attention, also it was a few days ago.

A few hours later

You are still walking, and it is becoming increasingly harder. You asked the white carapician if you could take a break, but apparently you are nearly there.

Maybe give an introduction to pass time?

Fine, you haven't got anything else to do.

You are a Heavyset Backer. You are dressed in a grey garb that you found aboard the ship with your friend, and the only thing that you can do with your time is follow the white carapician through this wasteland.

Above all things, you are bored. Whenever you've been awake, you've been walking, so your feet hurt and you're very tired. You've barely eaten, and you're extraordinarily hungry.

Something else is happening

The white carapician is jumping up and down in a great elation, and you have no idea why.

Go over and see what she is raving about

It seems to be some kind of busted up house. Most of it missing, and there is sand all inside of it.

Follow her inside

You do as such.

There is a large device inside the busted up building, a large screen of sorts with a dashboard in front of it. The white carapician doesn't seem to be too interested in it and is looking around for something else.

You, however, are interested.

Start pressing the keyboard

You do that and the screen activates. You see a girl on it.

Talk with the girl

You are now the girl who you were about to talk to, and she is suddenly disturbed by a voice in your head.

Potter about the house

You have just made a flash of light happen all around you, and the world seems a little bit darker than usual. You also hear faint singing in the background; so simply pottering about isn't the top of your priority list.

Be talked at by HW

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: whaaaaaaaaat haaappennneeed?

RS: I entered. I'm also very high up, and this is not good.

HW: what do u mean?

RS: I mean I'm very high up. It does make sense, since I was very high up in my apartment.

HW: so what do we do now?

RS: The point of the game is to build up, since we have to reach the second portal that is up there.

HW: second portal?

RS: Yes. We have to use the grist so we can build create structures to build up, so maybe you can work on that for a bit.

HW: what r u gonna do?

RS: I'm gonna see what I can make.

Find a weapon in your sleeping space

You look around your bedroom for something that could be construed as a weapon. You're not as fortunate as Viktoria to have a garage, so you can't find power tools.

You do find a wand, however. Maybe you can make something from this.

What are you doing?

Combining items. Viktoria taught you how to do while you watched her, so you might as well give it a shot.

You combine your plastic wand with your computer to create the Tech Fairy. With this you can use all your high spec computer based tasks in the palm of your hand.

It doesn't seem to work however, maybe it needs a screen?

What's that camera?

You're combining the Tech Fairy with your webcam to create the Holo-Tech Fairy.

With your new magic wand, you can create a translucent screen with which you can use your computer on. It's a lot more helpful than the Tech Fairy, as you couldn't really use it.

Though this is very practical, it probably won't do much good against any monsters you may or may not encounter. Something like that might have to be next on your list.

What's that disc you have?

You combine the plastic wand with your copy of KITTY PRINCESS ATTACK SQUAD. The combination creates the Kitty Wand – which is simply a plastic wand with a kitten pattern plastered over it. It doesn't do anything.

Use one of your books to create something.

You combine your astrology book with the Holo-Tech Fairy, and create the Tech Wisher!

This magic wand has the ability to be used as a handheld, high tech computer device and can fire explosive 5-point stars with the flick of a wrist! This should hopefully be able to fend off those pesky imps.

Your wand has a star on it. This displeases me.

Well it isn't up to you, weird voice in your head. You will create what you jolly well want!

What about combining your tech wand with that book with skulls on it?

You mean your scrapbook with obituary clippings in it? You guess you could try.

Combine items.

You combine your Holo-Tech Fairy with your Obituary Scrapbook to create the Death by Tech!

This nifty little item has all the capabilities of your Holo-Tech Fairy, but with the added effects of death! Anything you touch with instantly fall if you touch it!

Too bad you can't afford it though... You seem to have run out of grist!

What are you talking to?

You are using the Tech Wisher to communicate with your friend, Helena.

Chat at Helena.

RS ha cominciato messaggistica HW

RS: How is the house building getting along?

HW: not greeeeeeaatt...

RS: Why not?

RS: You haven't even started!

HW: well i didnt really understand what i was supposed 2 doooo... so i was looking up what 2 do. then when i came back all the grist was gone

RS: Oh. That's probably my fault. How much grist did we start with?

HW: i think 200

RS: That's a lot more than what Viktoria and I started with!

HW: how much did u and vik start with?

RS: Twenty grist.

HW: so it multiplies by 10 each time then

RS: Seems to. Perhaps on your game you will start with 2'000 grist!

HW: i'm b rich!

HW: but b4 we get ahead of ourselves: what do we do now?

RS: Viktoria acquired grist when she felled imps. Can you see any on screen right now?

HW: what do they look like?

RS: They're black and they had they look like the four suits of a card deck.

HW: i cant see anything like thaaaat… but i do see something like wizards and whatever

RS: Oh so they're affected by each Prototype!

HW: i'm gonna pretend i know what u mean

RS: When I threw that wizard's hat in the kernelsprite it flashed, and that means I Prototyped it. When something is first level Prototyped it means that the imps will react with them and become like the Prototyped item.

HW: oh that's good then.

RS: Sort of. It would be better if we Prototyped a frog, however.

HW: oh yeah! i read that in the guide i was using

RS: It would help us in the long run, but I have a feeling that none of us will do it.

HW: i do have a question thoouugghh

RS: What's that?

HW: what's a kernelsprite?


	11. Change up the Perspective

Change up the perspective

You successfully changed up the perspective, and you are now RG.

INTRODUCE YOURSELF!

You're getting to that. Right now you're talking with someone.

RG, talk with RS

RG begins chatting with RS

RG: hey have you entered

RS: Why yes, yes I have. We did run out of grist before we got to the first portal, however.

RG: that doesnt matter all that much

RG: right now we have to get hel in the game

RS: Do we have to rush?

RG: yes we do

RG: rome has been levelled so we have to hurry because the meteors are happening quickly

RS: My cousin...

RG: hes probably dead

RG: im sorry but this is what the game does

RS: I didn't know this would happen. I just thought we would have fun!

RG: thats the difference between me and you

RG: you see all the good things on skaia

RG: i see all the bad things in my nightmares

RS: That's because you're a Doom Player.

RG: i know

RG: it sucks

RS: Maybe that's why you grew up so fast?

RG: thats the only reason

RG: youre okay though right

RS: Not really.

RG: i mean doing in the game

RS: I'm doing fine in that. I made a good weapon that I can use.

RG: make some armour when you get some more grist

RS: Why, what happens to me?

RG: its a doomed to timeline so it doesnt matter all that much

RG: you just need the armour to prevent you from going into the doomed timeline

RS: Is this a doomed timeline? Will there be another timeline where my cousin will be alive?

RG: i dont think so but i dont know for sure

RG: im not a time player

RG: ask her when she wakes up

RS: Yeah I will. I think she should wake up soon.

RG: true

RG: but we dont actually see her for a lot longer

RG: and even then it might be a doomed timeline

RS: If it's all the same to you, can you leave me for a bit?

RG: of course

RG: im here if you need to talk though

RS: Thanks.

Be future HW, but not as far as last time

You are now future HW, but not as far as last time.

You are flying through space, heading towards Skaia.

You are at a point in time where The Reckoning is happening, thanks to Jack activating it too early. This was supposed to happen due to the Alpha Timeline being a thing, but you're annoyed nonetheless – you really hate having to get mixed up in these time shenanigans.

You get on board a mini meteor as it is flying through one of the Skaian portals, and 'get your butt ready for a bumpy ride'. It turns out that the ride wasn't as bumpy as you once anticipated, and end up on pre-apocalypse Earth. The meteor you were riding on will get burnt up in the atmosphere of the planet since it is so small.

HW, fast forward time like a bitch

You do as such, and are now in the faaaaaaaar future...

You fly down to the barren wasteland of the planet to where you remember your house being. It's a little bit chilly, but nothing that a coat won't fix.

You don't have one, so you will just have to brace it.

Slap the large black carapician who is typing on the computer

You slap the large black carapician as he is in mid flow of typing. It disturbs him, and he stumbles aside.

He questions why you did such a thing.

You respond in Polish, and the black carapician doesn't understand.

It doesn't matter, since you fly back off of the post-apocolyptic Earth. Just as you exit the planets atmosphere, you shoot yourself back through time to just after you exited the Skaian portal.

You go back through into your session.

Be talked at by RG

RG begins chatting with HW

RG: did you do it

HW: i did. what now?

RG: come to lonad and ill give you the wings

HW: k

Rewind back to current HW

You are now back to being current HW, and you are waiting for RS to defeat some imps so you have access to more grist. You need to get your friend up to her first portal so she can access the main land mass.

It's pretty boring.

Be talked at by RG

RG begins chatting at HW

RG: hel you have to get in the game now

HW: and a fine howdy do 2 u 2

RG: yeah yeah hi

RG: but we have to get you in the game now

RG: we dont have a lot of time

HW: but im waiting for ron 2 get enough grist

RG: just tell her she needs to keep working

HW: k i'll do that now

HW, inform RS about the new information

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie RS

HW: hey i'm just gonna enter the game with rup, so just hoard grist for a bit

RS: That's fine you just picked a bad time.

HW: y what's wrong?

RS: Fighting.

HW: k i'll leave u 2 it

HW, continue talking with RG

RG: dont do it now

HW: hey i'm back

RG: okay good

HW: what do i do now

RG: get a copy of the game from vik and then we can start

HW: k i'm do that now

RG: no not yet

HW, go talk with VA

HW rozpoczęła powiadamianie VA

HW: vikkiiieeeeeeee

VA: hey, helena! what's up?

HW: can u give me the copy of the full game? i wanna enter

VA: oh yeah, sure! is rupert going to act as your server client?

HW: is he?

VA: yeah. and i'll act as his!

VA: i'll send you the game now :)

VA wysłał Ci plik

HW: thank uuuuu :3 i'm suuuuuper excited!

VA: would you say you're... excited as FRANKY?

HW: yeah k. whos dat?

VA: one piece character :3

HW: o

HW: k

HW: i'm gonna go install the game now

VA: okay :3 are your parents in?

HW: no. should they b?

VA: no. no it doesn't matter

HW: k. chat later :3

HW, install game

You begin installing the player version of the game. You're really looking forward to enter and playing alongside VA and RS!

You decide to go make a story with some of your 'nonconventionally' dressed princess dolls. But you are ruDELY INTERRUPTED BY A PERSPECTIVE CHANGE!


End file.
